gothicfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Śniący
Śniący (ork. KRUSHAK) – demon z wymiaru Beliara, wyznawany zarówno przez nich jak i przez ludzi z Obozu Bractwa. Przed akcją gry Przybycie Ponad tysiąc lat temu orkowie byli atakowani przez wrogi klan. Wojownicy nieprzyjaciela byli dużo silniejsi. Wobec tego pięciu szamanów orków postanowiło przyzwać demona, który pokona wrogi klan. Beliar nakazał swemu najwyższemu słudze udać się do Górniczej Doliny, gdyż wiedział, że znajdują się tam wielkie złoża magicznej rudy. Aby mieć kontrolę nad rudą pan chaosu musiał wysłać tam swojego sługę. Bestia przybyła na ziemię. Została nazwana przez orków Krushak. Po tym jak demon rozbił wrogie klany, orkowie oraz ich niewolnicy wznieśli mu pełną pułapek świątynię. Wtedy kapłani, którzy go przyzwali oddali mu swe serca. Krushak zamiast ich nagrodzić obłożył ich klątwą, przez co szamani stali się ożywieńcami. Następnie klątwa spadła na budowniczych świątyni, którzy również podzielili ich los. Pozostali szamani podczas wielkiego rytuału uśpili demona, a orkowie zapieczętowali świątynię. Krushak na wieki spoczął w swej podziemnej świątyni. Choć ciało było uśpione, umysł pozostał przytomny. Wpływ Krushaka na barierę Podczas tworzenia magicznej bariery coś poszło nie tak. W rzeczywistości magowie nie wiedzieli, iż głęboko pod Górniczą Doliną żyje pradawny demon o wszechpotężnej mocy. Nieświadomie Krushak powiększył barierę i uczynił ją niezniszczalną. Kopuła opierała się na magicznej energii Śniącego. Bractwo Śniącego thumb|150px|left|Figurka ŚniącegoWiele lat później, kiedy istniała już magiczna bariera do Kolonii zesłano człowieka imieniem Y'Berion. Skazaniec przyłączył się do Starego Obozu. Krushak rozumiał, że orkowie nigdy go nie przebudzą i potrzebuje nowych wyznawców. Wtedy zesłał Y'Berionowi wizję. Ujawnił się jako piękny bóg, nazywany Śniącym i obiecał zniszczyć barierę oraz wyrwać wiernych spod wpływów magnatów. Więzień porzucił wiarę w trzech bogów i stał się wyznawcą Śniącego, który nakazał mu udać się na bagno na wschodzie. Przyłączyło się do niego wielu ludzi, m.in. Kalom i Angar. Śniący wskazał im opuszczoną świątynię, w której żył odtąd samotnie Y'Berion (jeśli nie liczyć Natali i Chani, które najprawdopodobniej były kurtyzanami Jaśnie Oświeconego). Przed świątynią wybudowano wielki dziedziniec, na którym modlili się nowicjusze, a wokół niego obóz. Chaty stały na palach. Niektóre z nich mieściły się na górnym poziomie, gdzie wejść można było po drabinkach. Najważniejsi ludzie w obozie to guru - nauczyciele i kapłani. Ich mistrzem był Y'Berion. Największym guru poza nim był Cor Kalom. Strażnikami obozu zostali wojownicy. Nazywano ich strażą świątynną, a ich przywódcą został Cor Angar. Zarówno Kalom jak i Angar otrzymali przydomek „Cor”. Śniący po raz kolejny objawił się Bractwu. Nakazał zbierać bagienne ziele. Mówił, iż dzięki niemu serca wiernych otworzą się na miłość Śniącego. W rzeczywistości demon wiedział, że każdy kto zażywa te zioła będzie uzależniony, a jego umysł - słaby. Cor Kalom rozkazał zbierać zioła, a niedługo później doznał kolejnej wizji. Śniący powiedział mu, że aby go przebudzić należy zebrać odpowiednią ilość wydzieliny pełzaczy, a energię tam zawartą zogniskować dzięki mocy Kamienia Ogniskującego. Strażnicy świątynni codziennie udawali się do należącej do Gomeza Starej Kopalni, gdzie polowali na pełzacze, a wydzielinę nosili do Kaloma. Gothic I Wygląd Śniącego thumb|left|200px|Maska Śniącego Śniący przypomina wielkiego pełzacza. Jego głowa okryta jest maską, z której wyrastają wielkie, zakręcone rogi. Długie, spiczaste kły wystają spod owej maski. Tułów demona przypomina tułów człowieka, ma dwie niczym nie różniące się od nóg ramiona. Odwłok zaś podobny jest do odwłoka skorpiona, z którego wystaje trzecie odnóże. Wielkie Przywołanie 10 lat później Cor Kalom doznał kolejnej wizji. Dowiedział się, że wydzielina pełzaczy składowana jest w innym miejscu, w większych ilościach. Kazał więc Bezimiennemu udać się do gniazda pełzaczy i zdobyć ich jaja. Wybraniec musiał też odnaleźć Kamień Ogniskujący. Wysłany wcześniej nowicjusz Nyras nie powrócił. Na miejscu okazało się, że Nyras został opętany. Śniący wiedział, że Bezimienny jest wybrańcem Innosa. Opętał więc Nyrasa i kazał mu zgładzić swego wroga. Bezimienny jednak pokonał Nyrasa. Po powrocie do Bractwa oddał kamień i jaja pełzaczy guru. Cor Kalom wydobył z jaj wydzielinę, a dzięki Kamieniowi Ogniskującemu zogniskował moc w niej zawartą. Potrzebny był już tylko almanach, a po jego znalezieniu, nastąpiło Wielkie Przywołanie. Podczas Wielkiego Przywołania Wielki Mistrz Y'Berion uniósł kamień, z którego wytrysnęła starożytna moc. Bractwo doznało wizji, w której zobaczyło orka na cmentarzu. Niespodziewanie straszliwa moc Śniącego przeszła przez ciało Y'Beriona, osłabiając go. Wielki Mistrz stracił przytomność. Zamach na cmentarzysku orków Krushak po tym jak zesłał wizję Bractwu objawił się orkom. Powiedział im, że ludzie przybędą niebawem na cmentarzysko. Orkowi zwiadowcy i wojownik wyruszyli do jaskini, gdzie chowano ich zmarłych. Śniący wysłał ich tam dlatego, iż wiedział, że przybędą tam ludzie z Bractwa. Wiedział, że orkowie zabiją ich, a zaniepokojeni sekciarze wyślą na cmentarzysko Bezimiennego. Tak oto demon zaplanował drugi zamach na swego nieprzyjaciela. Po tragicznym dla Y'Beriona przywołaniu władzę w obozie przejął Cor Angar. Wysłał on na cmentarzysko orków oddział strażników oraz guru - Baal Lukora. Grupa doszła na cmentarzysko i rozpoczęła poszukiwania. Niespodziewanie otoczyli ich orkowie. Straż świątynna została wybita. Jedynie Baal Lukor miał tyle szczęścia, że Bezimienny przybył na czas i przeżył jednak cała reszta ekspedycji zginęła. Gdy ekspedycja nie wracała Cor Angar wysłał do jaskini Bezimiennego. Wybraniec pomógł Baal Lukorowi w oczyszczeniu cmentarzyska z orków. Plan Śniącego dotyczący zamachu na Bezimiennego prysł. Wtedy jednak Krushak opętał Lukora i nakazał mu zabić swego wroga. Podczas walki z Bezimiennym guru zginął, a jego oprawca powrócił do obozu ze złymi wiadomościami. Na cmentarzysku nic nie znaleziono. Nie bóg, lecz demon thumb|250px|Posąg Śniącego w jego świątyni Gdy Bezimienny powrócił dowiedział się od Cor Angara, iż Y'Berion umiera. Bohater udał się na bagna, gdzie zbierał zioła lecznicze. W tym czasie konający mistrz doznał wizji. Śniący ujawnił mu swoje prawdziwe oblicze. Y'Berion zbudził się (ale tylko na chwilkę) i oznajmił te straszliwe wieści Bractwu. Większość była zszokowana. Porzuciła wiarę w demona. Jedynymi wiernymi pozostali Cor Kalom, który zrzekł się bractwa, i garstka jego ludzi. Gdy Bezimienny przybył z pomocą w postaci ziół leczniczych Cor Angar próbował ratować Y'Beriona, lecz nie zdążył. Jaśnie oświecony zmarł. Kalom tymczasem uciekł wraz ze swoimi ludźmi z obozu. Magia demonów Na terytoriach orków tymczasem żył samotnie nekromanta, imieniem Xardas. Przez wiele lat studiował magię nekromanty. Pragnął się dowiedzieć w jaki sposób kopuła wyrwała się z pod kontroli magów. W końcu doszedł do wniosku, iż sprawcą tego jest prastary demon - Krushak, czczony przez Bractwo jako Śniący. Udało mu się schwytać wygnanego szamana - Ur-Shaka. Niestety ork był pobity, tak iż nie mógł nic powiedzieć. Słudzy Xardasa zabrali go do cytadeli, gdzie był przesłuchiwany. Gdy ci odeszli, od Ur-Shaka, znaleźli go orkowi żołnierze. Z pomocą przyszedł mu wysłany przez Xardasa Bezimienny. Ur-Shak opowiedział mu historię Śniącego. Wyjaśnił mu też, że Śniący przebywa w swojej świątyni, pod miastem orków. Aby przejść przez owe miasto bez walki trzeba mieć założone tak zwane Ulu-Mulu - Broń pokoju. Przebudzenie thumb|left|250px|Leże Śniącego Tymczasem Kalom błąkał się po całej Kolonii, aż w końcu Śniący objawił mu się, i kazał udać się do świątyni i wyjaśnił jak należy go przebudzić. Następnie objawił się orkom. Przestrzegł ich, aby przepuścili Kaloma i jego ludzi. Wreszcie fanatyczni słudzy demona dostali się do świątyni i przez wiele godzin modlili się do niego. Bezimienny tymczasem z Ulu-Mulu przeszedł przez orkowe miasto i udał się do świątyni. Zabijając szkielety, demony, ludzi z Bractwa, orkowych wojowników oraz szamanów dostał się na most, prowadzący do głównej części świątyni. Tam niestety stanął mu na drodze nieśmiertelny i zarazem ostatni z szamanów - Grash-Varrag-Arushat. Bezimienny musiał uciekać ze świątyni. Bohater z pomocą Xardasa znalazł sposób na pokonanie nieumarłego. Z starożytnym mieczem - Urizielem w ręku rzucił się na wroga, odsyłając go do świata umarłych. Wtedy do świątyni teleportował się nekromanta Xardas. Ostrzegł Bezimiennego przed Kalomem i wyjaśnił jak pokonać Śniącego. Otóż należy przebić mieczami szamanów ich serca. Otworzy się wtedy portal, prowadzący do świata Beliara i wchłonie Krushaka. Bezimienny udał się do sanktuarium, gdzie ludzie Kaloma zdołali przebudzić demona. Bezimienny dzięki Urizielowi pokonał Kaloma i jego ludzi, a następnie przebił serca, otwierając portal, który wchłonął Śniącego. Skutki wygnania Gdy Krushak został wygnany bariera prysła, tworząc magiczną burzę. Pioruny skumulowały się nad centrum Kolonii, gdzie znajdował się Stary Obóz. Błyskawica uderzyła w zamkową wieżę, a jej kawałki posypały się zabijając kilku kopaczy. Śniący zaś w chwili gdy Bezimienny zsyłał go na wygnanie przywołał „armię ciemności”, a wśród niej grupę smoków. Gothic II Istnieje poparta teoria, wobec której Śniący to ich przywódca Smok Ożywieniec. Świadczą za tym słowa smoka: „Nie mam imienia, tak jak i ty nie masz imienia”- do Bezimiennego, Śniący nie miał przecież imienia, a przynajmniej żaden śmiertelnik go nie znał. Imię „Śniący” wymyślili ludzie - „Krushak” - orkowie. Można to też potwierdzić tym, że po zabiciu smoka-ożywieńca Lestera i Angara przestają gnębić bóle głowy, które były spowodowane tym, że byli kiedyś wyznawcami Śniącego. Można też wywnioskować to po wywiadzie z Michaelem Hoge, kiedy mówił: ,,Bezimienny jest Avatarem Adanosa. Natomiast Smok Ożywieniec to Avatar Beliara, noszący w sobie “energię” Śniącego.". Hyglas uważa natomiast, że przez obecne ułożenie konstelacji Wołu i Wojownika demony mogą z łatwością przenikać do świata ludzi, co może oznaczać, że Śniący (Smok Ożywieniec) nie potrzebował do ponownego przejścia ani pięciu serc szamanów, ani pomocy ze strony wyznawców. Arcania: Gothic 4 thumb|200px|Śniący w outro Arcania: Gothic 4 Po tym jak Bezimienny w Gothicu pokonuje go, Śniący zostaje uwięziony w Amulecie Śniącego, jak się jednak okazuje, nie na długo. W Arcanii, demon żeruje w ciele króla Rhobara III. Dzieje się tak dlatego, że właśnie on wszedł w posiadanie amuletu. Gdy pieczęcie na nim zostały zerwane, demon uwolnił się i opętał króla. W outro Arcanii widzimy Thorusa, Ethorna VI oraz Grosha, orka podróżującego z wiecznym strażnikiem bramy. Uznają oni, że to już czas, by odprawić Rytuał Uwolnienia, który umożliwi im pokonanie najeźdźcy. Spowoduje to, że demon, którego wygnali z ciała Rhobara III, przemieści się do Setarrif, tuż nad ich głowami. Arcania: Upadek Setarrif thumb|Śniący w Arcania: Upadek SetarrifEthorn VI, Grosh i Thorus przywołują Śniącego do Setarrif. Grosh rzuca na niego zaklęcia, dzięki któremu Ethorn VI posiada nad nim władzę. Następnie pomaga im rozbijając myrtańskie wojska atakujące miasto. Ale dokonawszy tego Grosh zdjął z niego zaklęcie krzycząc przy tym „Beliar”. Demon zwrócił się przeciwko Setarrifczykom i zniszczył miasto oraz zmniejszył populacje ludności prawie, że do zera. Po tym zdarzeniu przeniósł się do wnętrza Góry Białookiej. Wyssał całą znajdującą się tam energię Bogini, w skutek czego wybucha wulkan. Po tym wydarzeniu opętuje miejscową ludność i zwierzynę po czym porywa Ethorna VI. Pod koniec gry Bezimienny bohater z Feshyr zabija demona i przepędza go z tego świata. Magia Śniącego Istnieją cztery kręgi magii Śniącego. Różni się ona zasadniczo od czarów Myrtany. Polega na manipulacji psychiką ofiary, telekinezie, pirokinezie oraz magii powietrza. Energię magiczną Śniący pobiera od samego Beliara. Magami Krushaka są tak zwani „guru”. Magia Śniącego choć niedoceniana jest równie potężna jak magia Myrtany. Dzięki niej guru potrafią szybko pokonać przeciwnika. Sam Śniący zaraz po przebudzeniu choć był bardzo słaby, miotał zręcznie kulami ognia lub usypiał na zawsze ofiary. Gdyby był w pełni sił, dzięki swojej magii nie miałby równego sobie przeciwnika. Ciekawostki * Śniący to najpotężniejsza istota w całej sadze; * Śniący w Gothic jak i w Gothic: Mroczne Tajemnice jest śmiertelny (można go zabić wpisując dwa razy komendę kill.) W Mrocznych Tajemnicach można nawet zabić go bez kodu, używając czaru Gniew Innosa (9999 obrażeń). * W Arcanii Śniący nie wygląda już jak wielki pełzacz, a raczej jak diabeł. Jest także znacznie mniejszy. * W Upadku Setarrif Śniący nazywany jest Arcydemonem. * W tej samej grze głos podkłada mu Cezary Kwieciński. * Śniący, mimo iż jest sługą Beliara, boga ciemności, używa w walce kuli ognia. * W The Returning występuje miniaturowa wersja Śniącego, o nazwie Demonikon. * W tej samej modyfikacji występuje jego maska - posiada ją Hoshkar. * Śniący jest jedyną istotą w całej sadze, która atakuje bohatera nawet jeśli jest on już martwy. * Walka ze Śniącym w Arcania: Upadek Setarrif wygląda tak samo jak walka z Xeshą. Demon przyzywa ciągle te same stworzenia aby atakowały Bezimiennego. Kategoria:Demony i stworzenia magiczne Kategoria:Główni przeciwnicy Kategoria:Potwory Questowe Kategoria:Sprawdzone Kategoria:Wybrańcy bogów